


Dark Horse

by springgreen



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-18
Updated: 2006-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/pseuds/springgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never bet on Konzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

> For miyukis_4, who requested Konzen&amp;Goku, with the prompt "impervious."

Some of the more bored officials in Heaven had an ongoing bet—whoever could catch Konzen Douji with an expression on his face would win the pool. They didn't particularly care about the money, but it was something to do.

For weeks and weeks, Konzen had a number of badly disguised shadows. They watched as he picked up his paperwork and organized the files by date, type of issue, status, and assorted other measures that the men couldn't quite make out. Konzen went through each stack methodically, carefully pressing his seal in red ink and stamping it, always a finger's width from the edge of the page.

Some of the men were impressed by the mathematical precision. Others simply assumed that being the nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu would be enough to drive anyone crazy.

Word of the pool got around, as things were wont to do in Heaven, and even Tenpou Gensui ended up chipping in. No one quite dared to accuse him of attempts to cheat, given his rank, but there were a few suspicions when the new general was seen delivering assorted papers and forms to Konzen.

Though the new general caused a bit of a ruckus, the fuss died down in time, which no one in Heaven was short on. Gradually, the contributions to the pool dwindled, despite the hefty amount in there. People grew distracted, moved on, gossiped about other things instead.

Popular topics were Nataku Taishi, Li Touten, and Kanzeon's latest joke, which no one understood. By the time sie brought the strange monkey creature to the palace, the grapevine was already humming with rumors.

There were a few snickers when Konzen was appointed as the animal's caretaker. There were even more as people caught sight of him chasing the animal everywhere and as the faint strains of Konzen's yelling echoed through the halls.

No one was there when Konzen cracked a smile for the first time, but if they had been, there would have been guffaws of laughter.

The day Nataku Taishi ran a sword through himself was the day Konzen punched Kanzeon Bosatsu in the face. Sie watched as he knelt protectively over the fallen demon child of his, and sie walked off with all the money in the pool.

* * *

Sanzo looked up in confusion and annoyance as Kanzeon chucked a small plastic card at his head.

"What the fuck is this?"

Sie shrugged. "You should feed that monkey of yours."

"The Sanbutsushin have a credit line?" Sanzo asked in disbelief.

"Never question where money comes from" was all he got in reply.


End file.
